We Are Love
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Slash. One-Shot. Adam wants to get married, so Jay makes sure he gets his dream proposal. Jay/Adam. E&C. Full list of warnings inside.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the inspiration for this piece - "We Are Love" by Il Volo.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warning:** Slash, Fluff, Schmoop, Romantic!Jay, etc.

* * *

Jay closed his eyes, feeling an incredibly unwelcome wave of exhaustion wash over him. This was the _last_ time that he asked to ride with Chris and Phil, that was for sure. It was only his second week back and these two had him ready to bash his head into a wall. And, to make it even worse, it wasn't something that should bother him. Earlier that night, Phil had contested a hard match with Alberto del Rio, which had ended in a rather anticlimactic double count-out. But it had aggravated Phil's injured arm, and Jay could understand why that upset Chris. He just didn't know why it upset _him_.

Maybe it was because, for the first time, he didn't have anyone waiting for him back at the hotel room. Back when Adam was an active member of the roster, he would _always _have someone to complain to, even if he wasn't necessarily injured. Adam was someone he could vent to about the normal aches and pains that accompanied their job, someone who would understand wholeheartedly. And, before he had gotten injured, Adam had still traveled with him. He'd still been in the hotel room, waiting for Jay to come back from a hard-fought match or a grueling pay-per-view. But now...

There were too many miles between them. So many, it wasn't even worth counting. Adam was back at their home in North Carolina, probably waiting by the phone to hear Jay's voice one more time before going to bed. Jay - along with the rest of the WWE - was barreling toward Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for the Money in the Bank pay-per-view. And, as excited as he was to be in a ladder match for a chance at the briefcase that would almost, _almost_ guarantee him the WWE Title, he would've much rather been with Adam, watching the pay-per-view at home. Was that really such a bad thing?

Jay turned his attention to the front seat once again. Chris, who was driving, took his attention from the road every few seconds to carefully inspect Phil's badly battered arm. Phil would brush him off, but Jay knew better. Phil might've tried to make it seem like he had a rod up his ass, but he really enjoyed all of the attention that Chris lavished upon him. And Jay, having known Chris for much of his career, knew that the older blond was just happy to have someone to take care of. Jay sighed, wishing that he could be home taking care of _his_ baby.

He leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes once again. This drive would be a lot easier if he didn't have to watch the two love-birds, who now seemed to be undressing one another with their eyes. As soon as he was back in the privacy of his hotel room, he'd call Adam. Make sure that the pretty blond knew that he was missed. And then, he'd _try_ to sleep. He knew that it wouldn't work, though. He had Adam had been together for the better part of ten years, and he'd learned very early on that he couldn't sleep without the blond in his arms. A sigh. It was going to be a _long_ night...

* * *

Upon arriving at his hotel room, Jay decided it would be best if he took another shower. It was hot as hell in his room, and he knew that the shower would help him to cool down - and also give him time to think. When he emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, he had a fluffy white towel around his waist, which he held in place with one balled fist. His blond hair was matted down to his head, with murky droplets of water perusing down his face. Making his way over to the bed, he plopped down with his legs hanging off the side. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed his phone and dialed Adam's number. He knew it by heart.

It took a little while for Adam to answer. Longer than usual, anyway. _"Hello?"_

Jay smiled a little, recognizing that as Adam's half-awake voice. "Hi, baby. It's me." Adam hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

_"Kinda. I was trying really hard not to fall asleep until you called. But I was watching this really boring movie..."_ there was a moment's pause, before he confessed that he had been watching _Breaking Dawn Part One_. Jay laughed. _"Hey, don't laugh! I already said it was a stupid movie!"_

Jay stifled the laughter almost immediately, but couldn't resist the urge to snicker. "Sorry, babe. I wasn't laughing at you, really." That was a lie, and both of them knew it. Adam simply chose to ignore it. "Now wonder you were falling asleep." Another snicker. "So, how has your day been?"

_"Boring."_ Adam confessed disinterestedly. _"I went out with Trish and Amy for a little while. I had to leave early, though..."_ here, he trailed off.

Confused, Jay asked, "Why?"

_"Oh, it was stupid really. There was this couple in the café we passed by feeding each other cake, and I really started to miss you. So I went home to miss you more."_

That brought a smile to the older blond's face. At least he wasn't the only one wallowing in his misery. "That's not stupid, angel. In fact, I know exactly what you were feeling." There was a soft, interested sound on the other end of the line. "I stupidly asked Chris and Phil for a ride back to the hotel."

Adam laughed. _"Now, that _was_ stupid. I was watching Raw earlier and I saw the mess Phil got himself into. Tsk, tsk Jay-Jay. You should've known better."_

Jay rolled his eyes, but secretly, loved Adam's teasing sense of humor. "Yeah, well I won't be making that same mistake again."

Feeling that he was dry-enough to change into his pajamas, Jay rose off of the bed and tossed the towel in the general direction of his suitcase. Hey, they weren't complementary for nothing. He kept the phone pressed to his ear, however. He wasn't quite ready to let Adam drift off to sleep, no matter how selfish that might have seemed. Adam had started to explain to him what Trish and Amy had wanted him for. They needed advice on wedding dresses. Jay bit back a sarcastic comment, but apparently, Adam knew what he was thinking. Chastising him gently, he revealed that they had gone to five different bridal stores in one stint - and still didn't find a dress.

Jay had no doubt that Adam had been incredibly supportive, never once losing his patience with the girls, and he voiced as such. He could tell that Adam was flustered by the praise, but eventually thanked him and blew him a kiss though the phone. It was a cute little thing that he had started to do when Jay had temporarily moved to TNA, and even now, all these years later, he still found it absolutely adorable. Once he was finally able to find his pajamas, he quickly changed into them, not wanting to be away from Adam for longer than was absolutely necessary. And then he made his way back to the bed, throwing himself down and burying his face in the pillow.

_"Will we ever get married, Jay-Jay?"_ Adam asked dreamily. He sounded as if he was floating off to sleep again.

"Yeah." Jay agreed, somewhere between asleep and awake himself. "Someday."

Adam sighed, and Jay could hear the cushions crying out in anguish as he got off of the couch. That poor old thing would have to be replaced soon, but it certainly had many exciting moments in it's lifetime... _"You certainly know how to ruin a romantic mood, don't you?"_

Now, it was Jay's turn to sigh. "You know that I want to marry you, Adam. But when the hell do you expect us to do it? I haven't even proposed yet, let's just start there. You're constantly off filming Haven - not to mention the fact that you're thousands of miles away. And I have work."

_"It was dumb of me to bring it up. Sorry."_ He had that mope-y tone that always, _always_ managed to get under Jay's skin.

Jay slammed his head down onto the pillow, squeezing his eyes closed. Why did today have to take such a sudden, depressing turn? "Don't get like that, Adam..."

_"Like what? You know what, don't even answer that. I'm really tired and I want to go to bed. Goodnight, Jay." _His tone was clipped, and he sniffled softly.

Jay was about ready to put his phone through the wall. "Good -,"

Before he had even finished, Adam had hung up on him. Oy. Jay placed his head on the pillow much more carefully, gently massaging his temples and attempting to think happy thoughts. If there was anything he hated more than being away from Adam for extended periods of time, it was having a long-distance fight with his longtime boyfriend. Adam knew exactly what to do to make him feel like absolute shit - cry. Desperately, he tried to steel his resolve, knowing that he said was absolutely true. But, in the end, he found himself reaching for the phone. It was already ringing when he grabbed it. Adam had beat him to the punch.

He answered it, about to apologize, when Adam sniffled, _"I'm sorry that I was mean to you, Jay-Jay. I don't want to sleep knowing that we didn't make up."_

"I know. And I'm sorry too. I'll think of something, okay? Just please don't cry." Jay didn't realize he was pleading, but that didn't matter now.

Adam choked back a sob. _"Who said that I was crying?"_ He stuttered.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Okay, you're not crying. And I'm the Queen of Sheba."

_"I don't judge your personal life, Jay."_

He had to snicker at that. Even sobbing his poor little heart out, his sense of humor was still in-tact. That was a good thing. "I'll think of something, I promise. And I'm not mad. I know it's frustrating." Adam voiced his thankfulness for that. "Now try to get some sleep. I love you."

_"I love you too."_ And then the call ended. Amiably, this time.

As it turned out, Jay couldn't take his own advice. He rolled over onto his back, tossed his phone onto the bedside table, and waited patiently for sleep to wash over him. It didn't. And why would it? Adam had given him a _challenge_. The topic of marriage had been on their minds for a long time, but it had never been more than an _idea_. Now, for the first time, Adam was voicing a desire to make that idea a reality. He closed his eyes, thinking of how much work this would take. But in the end, he smiled. It was for Adam, _his_ Adam, and he'd never been able to deny Adam _anything_...

* * *

Jay hesitated once, before knocking on the door. He really didn't think that this was going to be all that awkward. Apparently, he had been wrong. After waiting several minutes, he was willing to accept that he wasn't in - that was when the door opened. Steely green eyes narrowed at him. "What do _you_ want?"

The gruff blond stared at the artistic blond in front of him. Bereft of hair-dye and face makeup, he looked rather... normal. "Look, I know that you don't like me. I don't really like you either. But... I've come to you because I need your help."

Green eyes widened, perhaps with interest, perhaps with confusion. "And why in the hell do you think that I would help you? Last time I checked, we weren't on the best of terms after you _helped_ me through a table." Oh yes, this was going to be incredibly awkward.

"It's for Adam." Jay forced out, the words all coming out in one mashed jumble.

A moment's pause, then, "I'm listening."

Jay let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I want to propose to Adam. He's been hinting about it for awhile and I... well, I never really noticed, I guess... and I want to get him the perfect ring, but I need your help."

Those pretty green eyes narrowed again. A hand tightened on the doorknob, and Jay was afraid that he'd get the door slammed in his face. "You want my help to propose to my ex-boyfriend? That's more than a little cruel, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry." And his apology really was sincere, whether the other man saw that or not. "But I love him, and I need your help to do this for him."

He raised one tattooed hand to flip the still-wet blond locks over his shoulder. "And what would you do if I said 'no'?"

"I would have to find some way to propose to him anyhow. But, your personal history aside, don't you think that he deserves the perfect ring?"

There was no answer. Jay was really starting to worry that he was barking up the wrong alley. Finally, the blond turned around and, opening the door to his hotel room a little farther, made his way back inside. He didn't voice it aloud, but Jay took that as a silent invitation to follow him inside. Immediately, he caught sight of the blond's current lover and rival on TNA, Bobby Roode. Bobby looked much different than Jay remembered - bereft of his long, chocolate brown curls, he wasn't nearly as attractive as he had once been. But from the evil glare that he was shooting in Jay's direction, Jay was sure that he was just as twisted.

He hollered for his boyfriend, who ignored him. The blond was in the other room, most likely getting dressed to go out with Jay. In other words, leaving Jay with the brutish Canadian that he'd come to fear on many different levels. Bobby was the kind of man with nothing to lose - he didn't have many fans, had been relocated to mid-card on the roster, had lost the respect of his boss, and, to make it even better, had absolutely no respect for anyone else. Except maybe for his boyfriend. But that was a long-shot that even _Jay_ wouldn't bet on. He was certain that Bobby didn't love anyone but himself. Bobby had even said so a couple of times.

The blond returned, sporting baggy jeans and his 'Enigma' t-shirt. Bobby was eyeing him uncertainly. "And where do you think that you're going?"

"Out." Was the simple reply. Jay had a sickly feeling that he was about to witness a blow-out fight. The kind that ended relationships.

"Jeff," Bobby's hand clamped around Jeff's wrist - not hard enough to hurt, but more to hold him in place. "That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Yeah, and maybe when you stop obsessing over out-doing Austin Aries and re-claiming the World Heavyweight Title, I'll give you the answer that you're looking for." Jeff turned back to Jay. "Now give me back my arm."

Bobby released him, allowing him to walk out the door with Jay. Jeff scanned his keycard once, locking the door. Then he stuffed it into his pocket and made his way toward the elevator. From the look of utter concentration on his face, it was clear that he would not be enjoying this little jaunt to the top jewelry stores that Maryland had to offer. This was strictly business, and strictly for Adam. If he could've gone by himself, Jay knew that he would've. But that simply wasn't an option. He could only be thankful that Jeff had agreed to come with him, and pray that he didn't piss him off before their trip was over.

**OOOO**

The first thing that Jeff had asked was the price range. Jay had proclaimed, a little cockily, that the price didn't make a difference. He would pay any amount for a ring that would put a smile on his boyfriend's face. Jeff's eye had twitched, but he had continued on, acting every bit the professional. Jay knew that this was hurting him, but he was also thankful that he was doing this for Adam. All that time he had been forced to watch Jeff with Adam, he'd learned quite a bit about the Charismatic Enigma. But the thing that stood out most of all was he was loyal to a fault, even after someone hurt him. It made Jay respect him.

He had the saleswoman lead them over to the most expensive rings first. "I would think that you know this, but I'll say it anyway - stick with an understated, non-flashy piece. Adam may be an exhibitionist in the bedroom, but not when it comes to jewelry."

Jay tried to ignore the rush of jealousy that surged within him at the idea of Jeff seeing _his_ Addy naked. "Diamonds?"

"You're thinking inside the box." Jeff shook his head, obviously unimpressed. "Think outside the box, Jay. Think... the color of his eyes, maybe?"

It took Jay a minute - not because he didn't know the color of Adam's eyes, but because he wasn't that well versed in the world of gemstones. "Emeralds?"

Jeff's eyes practically turned to dollar signs. The price of this ring had certainly sky-rocketed from the original ten to twenty-thousand that Jay had first envisioned. "Yes, emeralds. Small ones, with no visible inclusions. He'd love that." A pause, then, "Ma'am, we'd like to see your emeralds."

The woman nodded and smiled, "Right this way, sirs."

She led them to a glass-top case filled with extravagant, exotic pieces. Jay's eyes widened as Jeff led him over to the smaller emeralds, set in every possible precious metal imaginable: gold (yellow, white, and rose-toned), silver, platinum. And then, there were emeralds set into steel. The woman claimed that those were for people with a sensitivity to certain metals, as steel was considered hypo-allergenic in the jewelry industry. Jeff waved them off, knowing that Adam didn't have a sensitivity to any of the metals. Grabbing hold of Jay's upper arm, he led him over to the emeralds set in silver.

"Your next lesson, grasshopper, is the stones set _beside_ the emerald. They are just as important as the center stone." Jeff said in a scholarly tone. "Since the center stone you want is small, the stones on the side have to be even smaller and a neutral color - you don't want them to draw attention away from the main attraction."

Jay nodded, attempting to soak all of this in. He didn't think that picking out the right ring would be so complex. "But the emeralds themselves aren't very vibrant. What kind of color wouldn't draw attention away from that?"

"This store carries three colors of diamonds: white, yellow, and black. Of course, white and black would be your best choices. But emeralds and diamonds together could put your price into six-digit figures, so we'll go for something a bit simpler. If you want something clear, I'd say your best bet would be white topaz."

Jeff placed his finger down on the glass case, pointing to one of the rings contained inside. The ring itself was thin, perhaps a quarter-inch in width, and was set in white gold. A small ticket beside it displayed the price and also said that the same ring was available in .925 sterling silver. Set carefully in the middle of the ring was a cushion cut emerald (from Brazil, as the ticket proudly displayed) with white topaz rounds set around it. It was absolutely stunning, but something about it just wasn't right. Jay shook his head, motioning for Jeff to continue on.

"If you're still looking for something clear, then your other option would be moissanite. It is a lab-created gemstone, with less than five karats of rough every found naturally on earth. It has more brilliance than a diamond, but can also be much more expensive."

Jeff was pointing to a ring in the case, but Jay didn't even bother to look. "I don't think that clear is our best option, here."

"You want the options in black, then?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah."

"You have three options in black, but I wouldn't recommend black diamonds. They're usually heavily included and have a sort of lackluster look to them. That leaves onyx and black spinel." He moved over to the other side of the case, pointing to the onyx.

Jay still wasn't all that impressed. "I can see bands of blue and purple in there. That _definitely_ doesn't work with green."

Jeff shrugged. "It depends on your tastes. It is a very durable stone, nonetheless, with a 6-7 rating on the Mohs Hardness Scale. But never mind that, your last option is black spinel. All of the brilliance of a diamond, with no visible inclusions. Essentially, in a word -,"

"Perfect." Jay cut him off.

The ring itself was absolutely stunning. There were five emerald in total (also from Brazil), with four cut into rounds and one cut in a princess-cut. The princess cut, which boasted three karats, sat in the middle of the ring, with one round on each side. Around the rest of the band sat tiny, almost unnoticeable, black spinel chips. The band was perhaps three-quarters of an inch thick, set in white gold, and had a fairly reasonable price for the kind of karat weight it was boasting. He motioned to Jeff, who smiled his approval. He called over the saleswoman, who also cooed her approval.

Once it was all paid for, Jay turned to Jeff and said, "Thank you."

Jeff only sighed, before forcing a smile. "Don't mention it."

* * *

"Addy," Later that night, sitting on his hotel room bed, Jay talked with his boyfriend. "I need you to do something for me."

He could tell that Adam was barely able to stifle a yawn. "_Sure, Jay-Jay, what is it?"_

"You know the Money in the Back pay-per-view coming up on the fourteenth?" Jay asked. Adam made a soft sound of approval, before yawning again. "I want you to buy tickets to the pay-per-view and fly in the day before."

There was a moment's pause, before Adam asked, _"Jay, are you feeling alright? I know you. You usually spend the entire day before a pay-per-view at the gym, trying to get prepared. Why would you want me there?"_ He sounded a little dejected near the end, but tried to hide it.

Jay smiled. "Because I _always_ want you around." He shifted on the bed until he was within arm's reach of the bedside table, before reaching toward the card that he had placed there. He grabbed it and read off the name of the florist, followed by the address. "Once you arrive in PA, stop here."

_"Why?"_ Adam asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Just do it. You'll find out soon enough." Jay said, rolling his eyes. "I have to go now, Addy. Love you."

_"Love you too."_

Jay set his alarm, before placing his phone on the bedside table and feeling beneath his pillow. A flood of relief washed over him as he gripped that velvet ring box once more. Soon enough, that ring would be on Adam's finger. But there were still preparations that needed to be made. Tomorrow, they would fly out to Pennsylvania for the pay-per-view prep. Once he arrived at the hotel and checked in, he would call the florist and tell her the room number to put on the tag on the flowers. And then, all that would be left would be to set up the room... Everything was falling into place.

* * *

He checked into Room 405 and told so to the florist. She easily went on for an hour and a half about how romantic all of this was, and it took him quite a while to get her off the phone. Adam would be arriving tomorrow at 6:00 AM, and he intended to treat him to a romantic breakfast - after breakfast, he would propose. But he still had to set up the room. For that task, he had enlisted the help of WWE Diva Natalya and former-Diva Beth Phoenix. They were absolutely over-the-moon about his plan and had offered their services before he even had the chance to ask.

It only took a few minutes for absolutely everything to get out of his hands. The girls had called down to a florist and had ordered countless roses in every color imaginable, and had arranged to have them delivered to the room. Now, they were putting them _everywhere_. A bouquet of white roses sat in the middle of the table - Beth told him that they meant purity, innocence, humility, and more along those lines. Jay couldn't help but think that innocence really didn't describe Adam, but he didn't comment on it. Around the base of the vase that contained the white roses, they scattered light pink rose petals. They meant admiration, gentleness, and grace.

Next to the door to the hotel room, they placed a red rose and a white rose. Alone, they signified unity, but entwined together as they were, they apparently communicated 'Marry Me'. Jay didn't know, didn't ask, only appreciated all of the work that they were doing for him - for Adam. Managing to find the picture of Adam that Jay always carried with him when he traveled, they placed a deep burgundy rose on top of it, signifying unconscious beauty. Jay had to snicker a little bit at that. Adam was beautiful and he _damn well_ knew it. Jay didn't waste any opportunities to tell him, either.

As the girls came in with more roses, Jay's eyes widened. "How many roses did you two buy?"

"Seventeen dozens." Natalya told him. "In assorted colors." When she saw him stare at her in absolute awe and confusion, she giggled. "Aww, don't worry, sweetie. We didn't pay for them ourselves."

Beth took the liberty of finishing her best friend's thoughts. "We took your credit card."

Jay had the decency to look startled, but not entirely surprised. Meekly, he asked, "And how much did all of this cost?"

Beth patted him on the shoulder. "I don't think you really want to know the answer to that, bub. You'll find out when you get the credit card bill, anyhow."

Jay felt faint, and it wasn't because of all of the flowers in the room. Natalya had started to unload a bunch of lavender flowers - they meant love at first sight, she informed him in a matter-of-fact tone - when she turned and asked him, "Do you know what you're going to make him for breakfast?"

"Well, I was thinking about ordering room service..."

Natalya, aghast, rushed out of the room as quickly as she could. Jay was about to question her antics, but Beth only shook her head disapprovingly. Around fifteen minutes later, Natalya returned, an ancient-looking cook book in hand. She raced into the tiny, en-suite kitchen and slammed it down onto the counter. Jay could've been hallucinating, but he was sure that he saw _dust_ flying up into the air. She confessed that she had gone to the nearest thrift shop and asked for a cookbook. This was the best they had to offer, so it would have to do.

The book was divided by meals - breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Natalya opened the book to the breakfast section and started to look for meals that would be easy to prepare on short notice, with a novice chef. There really wasn't much to choose from. He slowly perused through his options, before finally selecting French toast and a sweet crème filled tart. Natalya seemed pleased, and once Beth had finished placing all of the flowers (and there were _a lot _of flowers), they went off to buy all of the necessary supplies. Jay thanked them, seeing them to the door. Once they were gone, he took out his phone and dialed Randy's number.

_"Hello?"_ Randy answered it immediately.

"I just wanted to let you know that Adam should be getting on the plane now, and will be arriving in PA at 6:00 tomorrow morning. He'll be stopping by the florist, who will open early for his arrival. And you'll pick him up from there."

_"Okay."_ Randy said, writing down the information. _"And he has the address, right?"_

"Yeah, I gave it to him last week. Hopefully, he still remembers it. Maybe you should call him, just to make sure?"

Randy was silent for a moment as he searched for the card, before confirming the address. _"Okay, I'll call him. He should be at your hotel room around 6:30 tomorrow."_

Jay smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

"Oh my God, Jay! Look at all of this!" Adam stared in awe at the romantic masterpiece before him. His smile was wide and it seemed to light up his entire face. "It's _beautiful_. And it's all for me?" Jay nodded, causing Adam to tear-up a little. "Thank you."

"Don't cry, baby." Jay kissed the tears away from Adam's eyes. "It's not worth you crying over. I did it so you would smile." Adam forced a watery smile, before he caught a whiff of breakfast. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled. "You hungry, baby? C'mon, I'll get you some breakfast."

He led Adam over to the table, before pulling the chair out for him. "Such a gentleman today. It's not _my_ birthday, it's not _your_ birthday, so what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Jay said. "But I do have a present for you. But that will have to come after breakfast."

"You're such a tease." But he didn't object. He must've been really hungry.

He went into the en-suite kitchen and grabbed the breakfast that he made. He was very proud of himself for not burning it, or starting the hotel room on fire. Bringing the food into the main room, he set a plate down in front of Adam. He eyed the meal hungrily and Jay laughed, telling him to just dig in. It would be rude to make him wait, after all. Walking back into the kitchen, he grabbed the juice that Nattie had bought, poured two glasses, and brought one in for Adam. By that time, Adam had almost finished half of his breakfast... not that that really surprised the older blond.

Sitting down across from him, he offered his boyfriend a smile, before digging in himself. He had to admit - it was pretty damn good. They made polite small-talk whilst eating, but Jay could tell that Adam really wanted to know about the surprise, and Jay continued to skirt around it. Once Adam finished eating, he started to look at all of the roses. He felt the soft, leathery petals. He smelled their sweetly intoxicating scent. Jay was thankful for them, even if he was still a little afraid to look at the bill. Finally, when he finished is meal, he took the dishes out to the kitchen and came back, the velvet box in hand.

"Adam?" Adam jumped up out of the chair, coming over to join Jay in the kitchen. "Did you like everything?"

Adam nodded enthusiastically, a warm smile on his face. "Yeah. I loved it."

"It's time for your surprise, then." Taking Adam over to the bed, he motioned for him to sit down. Rose petals crumpled beneath his body. "You know that we've been together for almost ten years now.."

"Ten years in a week." Adam said happily.

Jay got down on one knee, taking hold of Adam's hands. "And I know that you've been hinting about this for some time... so..." he pulled out the velvet box, opening it and showing it to Adam. Adam's eyes widened and tears returned to his eyes, "These last ten years of my life have been the best of my life, Adam, and...'

"Well, I'm not really good with words. And this is the only part that I didn't rehearse," at this, Adam laughed. It was a beautiful sound. "But I know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't know any better way to say this, Adam, so I'll just come out with it. Marry me."

Adam was forcing back tears, sniffling weakly. He nodded frantically. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Jay barely had the chance to put the ring on Adam's finger before Adam threw his arms around his man's neck and pulled him down on top of him, locking their lips in a bruising kiss. Jay moaned, the box falling out of his hand, and he climbed on top of the bed, situating himself on top of Adam. Without breaking the kiss, he rolled over onto his back, pulling Adam with him. The pretty blond straddled him, grinding his hips into Jay's. It was more perfect than he could have imagined. And he had a feeling that they would be celebrating well into the day...


End file.
